Queens of Hearts
by RememberStars
Summary: Shojou Ai! So yeah. Best story of all time! From my unbiased opinion. Uh yeah. KONOSETSU I LOVE YOU! I like pie. Does anyone read these? Oh conatins fanboy Squeals. So if you have something against them, don't read But of course you don't. Completed. Sad
1. Of Kings and Queens

**Hey. Guess who is back. With another Three-Parter.**

**This time it focuses on… NONE OTHER THEN OUR FAVORITE YURI PAIR!  
If you don't know who it is, I will call you a failure.**

**Got it?**

KonoSetsu of COURSE!

**Failure for not getting it.**

**Setsuna… something something something, blah blah blah. She loves Konoka, blahy blahy blahy.**

**Konoka Loves her back, yawn… blah blah blah.**

**This story is told from the perspective of the card player. **

**Locked in an eternal card game with Death itself, he tells the story of the two who love each other so much, two he knew so long ago.**

**He compares their love in terms of a card game. Failures between them are represented by clubs, successes, well… you know.**

**This all the while he plays his game.**

**It's up to you to decide if the card player wins or loses. The final cards are a royal flush, of Hearts.**

**R&R like always. No hatas though. Because you don't want me to go Rambo on yo asses.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

The cigarette spread ash over the table, as the card player dealt once more. How long had they been at this? Could have been one minute, maybe a day, perhaps a week, might be a month, or a year. What about a decade, a life time, a century, a millennium. Didn't matter. They were the last two on the table. He and death, in a battle of wills. Grinning, he opened his mouth to speak for the first time in the game. His voice, raspy from smoke and dry from not drinking, broke the perpetual silence.

"Ya know, this game reminds me of two lucky women I used to know. Good friends. So sad though…. How they couldn't accept each other. Well, not for a while anyway." The card player smirked. "But… well, guess ya can't blame them. So close… if one of them had not loved the other, it would have been a disaster on them breaking up. Kinda like getting a Two-Seven off suit with ya draw. Fold." He tossed his card into the center of the pile, and waited for Death to deal. Death made no signal on whether or not it was listening, so the player continued talking. "Anyhow, well, guess if ya want to know their story, you'd have to go back. Way back….." He started to reminisce, playing his hand.

The Queens of Hearts.

Chapter One.

Of Kings and Queens.

"Set-Chan!" Konoka glomped her bodyguard, and well, recently love interest. Recent might be the wrong word, she had loved her ever since she had first laid eyes on the timid girl. Setsuna, on the other hand, was less then amused. Turning beet red, the samurai sheinmeiryuu warrior whipped around. Only one person in the world would call her that. Only one.

"Ojou-Sama!" Setsuna said, looking away, turning ninety shades of red in a minute. That was because what Konoka was wearing. A low cut shirt…. Real low cut. At least the other girl was wearing a bra. If she hadn't, well, then Setsuna would be lying on the ground, trying to stop the inevitable flow of blood. Her skirt was modest, well, a bright pink modest. But at least it went down to her knees. No panty shots today. For now.

"Mou. Set-chan. What did I say about calling me that!" Konoka pouted, looking at her bodyguard with large puppy eyes. The one that Setsuna couldn't refuse.

"But… Ojo… Kono-Sama! It would be a disrespect for someone as beau…. Noble as you are!" She bowed down. _Almost gave myself away. _Setsuna admonished herself. She, too, was in love with someone nearby. Konoka. Konoka frowned. Kono-Sama was close enough, but what did beau mean? She wondered what Setsuna meant, but chose not to push the issue. Instead they had a date! Well, not a real date, but they were together… alone…. Besides Asuna and Negi.

"Set-chan… Let's go! We shouldn't let Asuna and Negi wait!" She told the hanyo. Running off to catch her friends, Setsuna was left to try and catch the energetic young women. Looking up, she saw the new nurse at the school. He had cleaned up many a wound. Waving at the red head she took off.

George smiled at the sight. "Ah. Young Love." He said, putting down his cards. "Four of a Kind. Queens." He said, as the rest of the staff moaned, placing down their cards angrily. Except one Takahata Takamichi. "Sorry, Four of a Kind. Kings." He took the chips on the table, and George muttered a curse under his breath. He had expected that he had won. But what was done, was done. He turned his attention back to the card game.

Konoka was far ahead, surprising Setsuna. She didn't think her ward was so fast! She must be getting out of shape. More training would be needed. Even if it was Evangeline's hellish one. As she caught up with her love, she smiled. "You are doing better." She said, out of breath. "Is that from the magic, or the training?" She asked, giggling. For once they could have a normal conversation.

"So, how are the love birds doing!" A familiar voice coupled with a pair of bells rang out. Asuna slapped Setsuna's back, grinning, with one eye closed. She had been calling them that, ever since she found out they loved each other. The torturous effect on them, as the two of them blushed and denied it furiously, was why she did it. "Ah come on, you both know you want to pucker up and form a pactio." She continued to tease them, as both of them were too embarrassed to speak now. Their squirming was just a bonus. She teased them as they walked to the mall.

The card player grinned. "Well, that was how it all began. Them finding out they loved each other. That one off comment by Asuna-Kun." He put down a two pair. Weak hand. Death placed down a flush… of hearts. "Shoulda known." The player smiled. "Well, now… where was I?" He continued his story.

**Hey y'all. How are ya liking it. I would write more, but I'm exhausted.**

**Anyhow, please review. Because that gives me motivation.**

**Also if anyone here has read the Good way to Die story, I'm stuck on whether to write more or not.**

**So please, if ya could be so kind, tell me if I should write more.**

**Next time, I promise to respond to each individual comment in the Author Notes.**

**Shouldn't have many mistakes, but if it does, please tell me!**

**Much oblidged.**


	2. Setsuna's Best Flush

_**Setsuna's best Flush**_

By: George Freeman

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Too lazy to actually write this. Anyway, where was I? Hm… oh right Setsuna and Konoka were being harassed by Asuna, and the card player was losing his battle with Death. Anyhow…. Yeah. Not much to say here. For those who commented, here it is! The next segment of my story: Setuna's best flush. See if you can get the joke in this title. ;)**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters. Except The Card-Player and George. They are mine. Everyone else. Eh, not so much. If I did, it would be a yuri paradise.  
Contains Shojou-Ai, also known as Yuri. If you do not like, do not read.**

The card player dealt this time. It had been silent for many turns. Death clearly had the upper hand. Smiling the Card player resumed his story, "Ah. Nah then: Where was I?" He asked, knowing fully where he was. Death remained silent and he continued his tale

Setsuna's Best Flush

Queens of Hearts.

Chapter 2

Setsuna woke up. Yesterday after a long time with their friends, Konoka and Setsuna had retired to their dorms. Negi and Asuna were still going at it. Well, Negi was being polite, and Asuna was too energetic. However the events of the last night still left Setsuna in a tizzy. It all started with, well none other than Ojou-Sama herself. Setsuna blushed at the memory.

"_Set-Chan!" The excitable young mage said, hugging her love and protector. "Ojou-Kono-sama-chan!" Setsuna spitted out, combining all the names that she had called Konoka in the past. Konoka giggled at how flustered Setsuna was, and pushed her luck a bit. Smiling, she clinged onto Setsuna, pushing her breasts into her beautiful guardians arm. Setsuna blushed, of course. "Ah… Kono-Sama!" She said, reverting to the compromise name that Konoka seemed satisfied with "Set-Chan, let's go home." Konoka said tiredly, yawning. She wasn't really tired, but was deciding that she could get Setsuna alone with her for a little while. Setsuna picked up her light charge, and carried her. "As you wish Kono-Sama." Konoka smiled, happy. She laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep. Her cute face was all that Setsuna could look at after Konoka had fallen asleep. Needless to say, there were many items that Setsuna ran into as she walked. Still, she was happy. Happy that Konoka was with her. This thought contented her while she laid Konoka on her bed, wrapping her in the blanket. Suddenly Konoka leaned up and kissed Setsuna on the lips. After pulling back, it was clear the girl was in a dream. And she said one word. "Asuna…." Konoka muttered. Setsuna ran out of the room after that point. Tears fell down her face. Of course, Konoka didn't love the ugly monster she was. She would love the beautiful women that Asuna had grown up to be. That night Setsuna had cried, only getting a mere ten minutes of sleep at the end._

Setsuna didn't know how to act. She couldn't see Konoka after that. Since Konoka loved Asuna. Setsuna looked around. She was alone in her dorm, which allowed her to cry again. "Konoka…." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes Set-Chan?" An inquisitive voice asked from the doorway. Setsuna looked up, then burst into more tears. Why was Konoka here? She couldn't stand this torment. Konoka looked surprised. Well, Setsuna had been crying, but why did looking at Konoka make it worse? Konoka leaned down. She tried to put Setsuna in a hug. Setsuna pushed her away. Literally pushed her away. Konoka was shocked. "Set-Chan?" She asked, with which Setsuna cried harder. Konoka tried to pull Setsuna in a hug again. Setsuna once more pushed her away, softer this time. Konoka frowned. "Setsuna-San." She said, getting the girl to look up. Konoka never called her Setsuna-San. It was always Set-Chan. This pained Setsuna even further to which she looked up with anger.

"Oh yes. I am merely Setsuna-San, Kono-Chan. No one special to you. Just an ugly monster. To think I actually believed you could love me…." This led to Konoka feeling her eyes get wet._ Why? Why Setsuna, _she wanted to shout._ I do love you!_ Yet she was shocked into silence. Setsuna continued her rampage. "You only care for Asuna-San. I can give you two that. Yet to still pretend you care for me." Setsuna couldn't hold it back any more. She pressed her lips against Konoka's and then ran out of her room. Konoka was shocked. _Why Set-Chan? Why?_ She started to cry. The tears she held back came. Bitter… bitter sweet tears. Bitter because Setsuna had just pushed her away. Setsuna had just run away from her. For a reason that Konoka couldn't comprehend. She had come to thank Setsuna for putting her to bed last night. Instead Setsuna was bitter and angry. Sweet… .well sweet because she finally knew. Finally knew that their feelings were one and the same. If only she could convey that back to Setsuna. So she wept. On Setsuna's blanket. The position that Asuna found her two hours later, once the red-head started to worry about Konoka, and another red head told her where Konoka was. Asuna didn't do anything except give Konoka a hug. A hug of friendship. And she too wept. For she thought she knew why. Setsuna had turned down Konoka. Asuna was sure to give the raven-haired girl a good talking to. After Konoka was better. If only she could know that she was the cause of the issues. The one's that didn't exist.

Setsuna had run away, with a permanent blush on her face. At least her last memory of Konoka would be kissing her. After Konoka and Asuna were happy, Setsuna could always remember Konoka as the one person she loved. It was that thought that brought out Setsuna's best blush.

The card-player sighed, a tear coming to his eyes. "That part always makes me cry." He told Death, spreading out his cards. Flush of spades. "I remember an old tale about how Spades were bad luck. Guess that means you beat me." He said, pushing the chips to Death even before Death turned over its cards. Of course Death won. Death always won. The card-player smiled his smile. "Well, guess I have enough chips for one more section of this story. The last section of course. Well, I mean of the story that never ends."

**Made me cry to have Setsuna do that to Konoka. Still. It is for the best. Really is. Since the ending is only going to be so much more fantastic. Now excuse me while I cry.**

**Konoka: Set-Chan… *crying***

**Setsuna: Konoka…...*crying**

**Asuna: You two shut up and make up *Obviously angry***

Well there you have. Until the next story. And please R&R like always.


	3. Deaths Hand

**A/N: Sorry this took so fucking long. I just lacked the motivation to finish this story. But now, right now, I have said motivation. So, I am writing the last section of my Konosetsu story. Next is a special project that has nothing to do with the Negima universe. Well not totally unrelated, just part of a bigger series. But my next Negima story will focus around Nodoka and Negi. Hope you like that pairing. Of course, my motivation is from you. The fans. Those who read my stories, and think: What a piece of shit. Anyhow…. You know the drill, read and review. This is the last of Konoka and Setsuna getting together. I do have one thing to say though. I feel I rushed this story a bit, but the ending should have you all crying. At least, if I write it well, you should be. Thanks for being good fans and reading my stories. For anyone who read my Invisible Angel story, then they will know this well, but: I am going to be in tears when I finish this no matter what. So: Prepare for a sad ending.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Negima would I be reading this?**

**Answer, yes I would.  
Just to screw around with you guys.**

**But I am not an amazing Japanese Mangaka, called Ken Akamatsu.**

**So I do not own. :( Only in my dreams.**

An eternity. That was the length of time to have passed since the Card Player had last spoken. He was in a deep thought. He and Death were tied. Same amount of chips. Finally he spoke, letting the last of his cigar fall to the ground. "All-in." He said. "That's it. All or nothing." Death matched his bet. Without waiting, the Card Player started to tell the next section of his tale, his voice nervous. He felt the need to win this. He had to see them again. "Now then. Setsuna had just fled from Konoka…."

Queens of Hearts.

Chapter Three

Death's Hand.

One woman cried. The other was in pain. Two hearts that just missed each other like two ships over a damn ocean. They could see each other, but refused to acknowledge each other. Or. At least that is how one red head explained it. Asuna had tried to pound the fact that Setsuna did love Konoka into the ditsy brown-haired girls head. Of course, Konoka just cried. She was still wondering why Setsuna had left her like that. Asuna grinded her teeth. Where the fuck was the raven-haired sheinmeiryuu swordswoman anyway? She swore, she was going to kill her once she found out where she was. This was going to be a painful death for the said swordswoman. Sighing, she looked at Konoka, and then frowned. Where was Setsuna?

The Swordswoman was standing on the world tree. She hated herself now. She had betrayed the trust of the one she loved. Not only that, even if Konoka was in love with Asuna, wouldn't she support the love that Konoka, her best friend, had with her other closest friend in Asuna. She wanted to turn around, and apologize to Ojou-Sama. Still, she couldn't. She had thought…. no known that this wouldn't work out. She needed to go back. Back to the shadows. There she could protect Konoka best.

Konoka walked out of her dorm. She couldn't stand it any longer. Asuna's babying of her only served to make her worse. She wanted Setsuna. She needed Setsuna. She needed to see her beautiful protectors face. She needed to feel the girls soft touch against her own. She needed to know that no matter what someone was out there protecting her. Not only her physical body. But her heart as well.

Setsuna spread her wings out. From this day forth, she would revoke all claim on Ojou-Sama. She was useless. What could she do? Her technique was poor, she was an ugly creature, and she would only fail Konoka time and time again. No. Konoka was better off without such an ugly creature. She would have to leave Ojou-Sama. For good this time. No return. She had crossed her personal Rubicon. Now it was time to leave.

Konoka stood on the roof. She stood there, thinking of her Set-Chan. Her precious Set-Chan. Why had Set-Chan left? Why? She just leaned against the fence. Tears started to go over her eyes, and she just felt something collapse.

Setsuna was under the fence when it collapsed, she knew that something was wrong. She had been looking at Konoka-Ojou-Sama for the last time. Konoka had been leaning on it too long…. Setsuna instantly sprang to action.

Konoka smiled. She was falling. Well, only two things could happen: 1) She could fall and die from that height. Or 2) Setsuna would save her. Either way, she would be happy.

Setsuna wouldn't make it…. Wouldn't make it.

The Card player stopped telling his tale. He just smiled at Death, and laughed a bit. "But ya know what happened next don't you?" He asked, winking. "I was there, and I saw what happened to them. I saw your interference. Maybe ya ain't such a bad thing." Leaning over he kissed Death's cheek. "Thanks for saving them."

Setsuna held her Ojou-Sama in her hands. Crying. Konoka had her eyes closed, and felt like she was flying. Opening her eyes, she found that she was, in fact, flying. And an Angel held her. "SET-CHAN!" She shouted. Setsuna smiled. She didn't respond, just held Konoka in her hands, and waited for her charge to act. Konoka only leaned in, and smiled. "I love you Setsuna." Suddenly lips pressed against lips. And Setsuna couldn't care about anything else in the world.

**END:**

**Okay. I didn't love this story. Still, it's a wrap. I tried to be angsty there, and well, you saw how badly that failed. More like pure fluff at the end. I never did give the fate of the Card Player, but I have a feeling he will just have to come back to find out ;)**

**Still, I am crying, another story finished.**

**My next epic tale is on all the tales I have ever read. Too hard to explain: However if you like DC comics, or Marvel Comics: Don't read, since it is totally OOC and AU. Unless you like that sort of stuff. Oh, and as much Femmeslash as I feel comfortable placing in: Will contain Harry Potter, Negima, House, M*A*S*H, a shout out to Cheers and the Modern Warfare Series. Hell I might even add in the scene from the first game. With the bomb. Not spoiling anything else. **

**So, until next time**

**George Freeman Signing off.**


End file.
